


[podfic] Le coeur et la mécanique

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tony, Bucky et la thérapie du Non.00:09:44 :: Écrit parShakeskp.





	[podfic] Le coeur et la mécanique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le coeur et la mécanique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975046) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



**Streaming et téléchargement (mp3):**[google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Yf2HJ6-8YC5Mjb6zbX5_2WOz-UYpqWLP) \- [backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BMCU%5D+Le+coeur+et+la+m%C3%A9canique/%5BMCU%5D+Le+coeur+et+la+m%C3%A9canique.mp3)

**Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour l'anniversaire de BabelGhoti. Joyeux anniversaire !  
Merci à Shakeskp pour avoir donner carte blanche aux podfics !


End file.
